1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to controlling an operation of an information processing device using movement data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer (PC), including a notebook computer, operates with a configuration where functions provided by the computer are set in advance for a user regardless of whether the user uses the functions.
Once booted, the computer operates under a set state depending on an operating environment set in advance even when a predetermined function is not in practical use due to a user's personal situation. Accordingly, unnecessary power is consumed.
In the case where a notebook computer using a battery power source is carried by a user, the user may sometimes leave the notebook computer turned on, even when the user does not practically use the notebook computer. In this case, the battery having a limited capacity is unnecessarily consumed, and the available time to use the notebook computer is reduced by the shortage of the battery capacity.
Movement may be detected by using a G-sensor. A G-sensor has been recently used for protecting a hard disc drive (HDD) in a notebook computer product. The G-sensor, which is a three axis-acceleration detecting sensor, is a movement detection sensor for detecting movement such as a position change of a system, a fall down, or instant horizontal or vertical movement, by detecting moving acceleration in three axes of x, y, and z in a space. The G-sensor applied to a notebook computer protects an HDD from an external impact by stopping the operation of the HDD, for example, when a position change, such as a fall down or instant horizontal or vertical movement, occurs.